Tau Langdon Trevelyan
As the heir apparent of House Trevelyan with many deep connections to the Chantry and a devout Andrastian, Ser Tau "the Lion" Langdon Trevelyan naturally attended the Conclave. However, the explosion and resulting Breach in the sky would change his life from then on. Overview Physical Appearance "One reason the Lion got his name is because of his appearance. It's no surprise the Seeker’s crazy about him. He’s got cheekbones almost as good as hers. Of course his jaw is sharper, heavier...If that didn’t do it, then it’s the fact that he could probably bench press her. Under thick brows, his eyes are piercing. I’ve met a few people with golden eyes in my day but his lock you in. The bridge of his nose is broad and smooth from brow to tip. When he smiles excitedly or belly laughs you can see his eyeteeth are a bit longer than normal. They make me uneasy even though he’s one of my good friends. Now any male lion worth his salt has a mane. Trevelyan’s is thick, burnt red, and falls just past his shoulders. He’s not one for facial hair really. Stubble is the most you’ll catch on him and before you ask, no, my chest hair will always outdo his." -- Master Varric Tethras when asked about the Inquisitor’s nickname. Standing at 6'4" Tau is considered tall for a Human. He has a brawny physique with golden tan skin, wavy russet brown (dark reddish-brown) hair, and golden yellow eyes. Possessing leonine facial features along with his intimidating stature, it's not a stretch for him to be nicknamed "The Lion of House Trevelyan". Personality Tau is a thoughtful, kind man who does his best with the circumstances he's been placed in. He wants to be a just leader whose efforts serve both the Maker and mortals. He respects the differing beliefs of those around him but is a devout Andrastian. He believes everything happens for a reason, even if one doesn't understand why at the time. Before making decisions Tau likes to have as much information as possible. He wants his decision to be thorough and once he makes up his mind, it takes a great deal to change it. In situations of quick decisions being needed, he does his best to make decisions that benefit as many people as possible. This being said, he isn't one to leave a suffering squad behind or a spy in a dangerous, precarious predicament. When it comes to romance, he's loyal and affectionate. Cassandra is the love of his life. He often writes her passionate letters and leaves them on her bed. He's also been known to take her on camping trips to Lake Luthias from time to time so they can relax in each other's arms while enjoying nature's beauty. 'Talents and Skills' * He destroys bears. They mess with him and they have a horrible day. * He's learning how to craft from Harritt and is actually getting quite good at it. * Putting the fear of the Maker into his enemies. Ask the Tevinter slavers he hunted down in...Oops, wait you can't. They're dead. * Excellent at cuddling. * Studies hand to hand combat, can more than hold his own in a bar brawl. * He's amazing with animals, especially horses. He's proficient at stunt riding. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Tau.jpg|Tau Trevelyan|link=http://daoce.wikia.com/wiki/Tau_Langdon_Trevelyan